I am number
by Page Number 5
Summary: four, six, seven (Marina), eight, nine, ten (Ella.) and Sam are all tryong to find Five, but once they've found her, what happens next? Do they take on setrakus ra straight away? I'm not following on with fall of five, I'm to depressed with some of the deaths. So this is from Rise of Nine and all of the lost files.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my new story! And yeah, I'm horrible at these 'introduction' things. So in this, Five hasn't been found yet and Sam is with the others… I hope you all enjoy**

Four:  
Where in this, well, most people would call it 'a garage'. It's in the middle of nowhere and currently winter, who new that winters in England could be so cold? Well, anyone with a brain. We should have bought a heater, I mean, it's not like we don't have enough money or anything. I shiver in my sleeping bag.

Six unconsciously snuggles up to me. Which is awkward but hey! I'm not comparing, I've dumped Sarah for dobbing me in to the FBI. Not only that, but I have Sam and I've already lost him once to the Mogs, with another human… well things might get tricky. I shiver again, wishing that we had a heater. Why did we choose a garage? Oh yeah, that's right, we are supposed to be 'blending' in, blending in? Who lives in a garage?  
I snuggle impossibly closer into my blankets and listen to the soft pitter-patter of the snow, slowly wind up into a storm.

Xxx

I wake up before Six does. She has snuggled up close to me so where touching. At first I grin, then I realise how much I'm being like Nine. I shake my head. Six wakes up with her arms stretching up.

"You move at night." I say. She spins around quickly, seeing how close we are and then jumps backwards. She blushes but gets up.

"I…I…" She starts. "Nine get up!"

She kicks his shins and he arouses.

"Wha?" He asks. "How the hell are you out of bed? I swear to god its -10000 degrees"

"Drama Queen." She mutters. She checks her watch. "It's actually -10 degrees Celsius."

"Everyone wake up!" I yell. The all sleepily wake up, but refusing to get out of there only warmth.

"Ok, if you get out of bed we'll buy a heater…" Six starts but everyone is already out, including me.

"Wait…" I say. "If we buy a heater, how are we going to plug it in?" I ask.

"Marina…" Six asks pleadingly. "Can you and Ella please cook?" She asks. Marina sighs but gets up, Ella following. She makes do with the little ingredients we have…

Flour.

Sugar.

Water and Egg.

She stirs at the batter.

Once stirred she puts it on a frying pan over the newly made fire. We all huddle close. I litterley go in so I'm touching the fire, but I still get warmth, despite my Lumen.

"Oi Four! I'm not getting any warmth here!" Nine complains.

"Me either!" Sam pipes in.

"And you think I care?" I ask.

Nine uses his telekinesis and lifts me off the fire and pushes me away.

I almost run into BK but catch my self. "Sorry BK." I mutter but this time decide to sit next to Sam. Marina is giggling and explaining how to make the breakfast to Eight, who doesn't seem to be focused on her words but on her. I muffle my laugh.

"Breakfast is ready!" Ella calls and hands us all a spoon and a bowl. Nine hits his spoon against the bowl continuously while we all join in chanting. "food, food, food." Marina scowls and gives us all one pancake.

It's actually pretty good, considering the current situation. I place my bowl down after about two spoonfulls.

"Four, do you have a new legacy or something?" Nine asks.

I look down at myself, expecting to see myself blue or something. "ah.. no?"

"I think you have super eating or something." He adds.

"Right. Well, I guess we have the same legacy then!" I say cheerfully. "Because you have obviously already mastered it."

_Six laughs which makes me blush._

"_Ooh! Someone likes Six!"_ Ella says, speaking to me using telepathy.

"_No!"_ I prostest.

"_mmm, sure."_

I turn my attention back to the conversation.

"Can we go by a heater now?" I whine. Every one nods eagerly and we leave the garage.

Five:

_I roll over, with my brown hair flicking at my eyes. Brush it away swiftly. I lunge for another attack but instantly get thrown to the ground again. I get up again, more determined. I let the sweat mixed with blood drip down my face. I growl as I decide to go low and dive at my opponents ankles making it topple over me and face planting into the ground. I use this time to grab its arm and bend it so it's close to breaking._

"_OK! Ok! You win!" My Cepan laughs. I stand up, happy that I won._

"_Zoe!" I moan._

"_I know I know, I shouldn't give up that easily. Sometimes I think your MY Cepan." She says. Her face is always cheerful. She never let what happened at Lorien affect our relationship. To me, we're best friends._

_She grabs my arm and twirls me in for a hug she then trips me over, landing me softly on the ground and tickles me. I gasp for air between laughs._

I wake up to the soft footsteps. I jump off my bed, ready to fight, despite the sad memory. My Cepan, Zoe died about three years ago.

I tiptoe over to the kitchen and grab the closest knife and old it savagely in my hand. I roll behind the bench. The footsteps grow louder. I run to the direction of the noise.

"_Run!"_

I peer behind the couch to see nothing.

"_You can't see it so run! Please!" _A voice in my head tells me. I decide to let my self be shown.

"Hello?" I ask shakily. Trying to act scared, I'm scared, but not as much as I'm acting to be.

"_Like it's gonna say. I'm in the kitchen, wanna sandwich?"_

The voice of me Cepan is still in my head. She is still with me. I don't know how, but she still talks to me, no I'm not mad.

"_Please run Five. While you can."_

I walk closer to the footsteps. I can tell its close now.  
"Who are you?" I ask again. Desperately trying to sound inniocent so when it attacks. It'll think I'm weak.

I hear more footsteps, going further away. I then hear the front door open and close. I race to the door and open it, to see a windy afternoon.

"So close." I whisper.

"_Good, they left. Now leave this place, leave the city."_

I nod and grab my chest. And any close belongings before leaving the house. I stroll out and instantly teleport Australia.

Yes, that's right, I can teleport to extreme proportions. But I can only teleport long distances.

I walk around a busy city. The cars creep slowly along in a slow line across the road.

Turns out I'm in Melbourne.

"_To busy, get somewhere where's more… quiet…. But not too quiet."_

Walk behind a tree before teleporting to the nearest hotel, this city is less, busy then Melbourne, called Perth.

After paying for a hotel room. I walk up and flop down onto the bed.

_Now, start training._

"Ahh, no, I'm gonna go get some food." I correct her.

"_ROOM SERVICE!"_

I laugh and dial the room service number.

"Hello." An automated answering machine says. "Press 1 for room cleaning. Press 2 for food. Press 3…" I jab at the number 2.

"What food what you like today?" Asks a man.

"Could I please have… ah... a hamburger with extra cheese?" I ask.

"Right away ma'am." He hangs up.

I laugh enjoying the luxary.

I flop down on the bed twirling my hair and talking to Zoe.

"_Luxary, I wish I was here." _Zoe says sadly.

"I do too." I whisper.

"_But never fear! I can still talk, right? Now, stop being sad and start enjoying things!" _She says cheerfully.

"How are you still with me?" I ask.

"I don't know." She says.

The doorbell rings and I run to get it.

As soon as I open the door, I see a Mog. Teenage Mog. I pull him through the doorframe and thrash him onto a chair.

"How did you find me?" I yell.

"Your… your… your garde?" The Mog asks. I kick him where it hurts and spin him to the ground knocking him to the floor. The ground beneath me starts to shake. I stumble over knocking him to the ground and the vibrating stops.

"How… how did you do that?" I stutter.

"I'm Adamus, most people call me Adam, One gave me her legacies."  
I stand there in shocked.

"Mog with legacies?" I ask. But tackle him to the ground.

He pins me down. "I'm here to help."  
I nod, some part of me believing him, some part not.


	2. Chapter 2

THIS IS CHAPTER 2!

Six:

We've moved to a warmer place. Everyone is very thankful of that. All the girls walk around in shorts and a tank top, now all moaning about how hot it is.

"We just can't get it right can we?" Marina moans

"I actually like this tempreture." I protests.

Nine walks out topless.

"Whoa! Nine! Are you trying to burn our eyes?" Ella asks.

Nine smirks.

"I take it as, 'burning' because I got these." He says pointing to his abs.

"No, no we don't." I correct. Marina bursts out laughing.

Nine scowls and continues to walk around.

Ella rolls her eyes.

(It's really funny because Ella is only 13.)

"Where is Five?" I ask Four.

"ah, well, it says that she's in… Australia? Perth." He says as he looks at the loric map.

"That's where were heading then." I say.

"Now?" Nine whines.

"No, maybe, in 2 days." I say thinking.

"TWO DAYS!" Nine yells.

"Ah yeah, anything wrong with that?" Marina asks.

"Look, there are about a billion babes here. I have two days!"

I laugh.

"Boys." I mutter.

"I hope Fives a girl." Marina says.

"Yeah, she might be REALLY nice." Ella day dreams.

"Or she might be, well, a b!tch." I add.

"Like you." Nine mutters. I go completely red.

"What did you just say?" I ask as I move closer to him.

"Nothing." He says looking around.

"Did ahh, you just call me a …." I lunge at him, bringing him down and pinning him to the floor in an easy roll landing him on his front, something Katrina taught me.

He squirms in my grip, but I keep a firm hold.

"Whats wrong princess?" He asks.

I go even redder and pull his arm behind his back so that he squirms even harder. I am about to break his arm when I let go, he's a Loric, We gotta keep him.

"Oh my Lore. Six, your teaching that to me." Ella says, with her mouth wide open.

"Ok! I'll do it now, pick your partner." I say cheerfully.

"Ah, well, theres only one person I stand a chance against… Sorry, Sam." She says guiltily.

"Always me." He mutters and walks over to Ella.

"Ok, Four! Over here!" I say calling him.

He looks over to me, confused and then walks towards me.

"so you lunge at your opponent, like this. I say lunging at Four. His startled which gives me a great advantage.

I hurtle him down to the floor.

"So, you can use your opponent as a cushion when you hit the floor.

Sam steadies his hands but Ella lunges towards him and brings him down. The whole time I feel Four watching me.

"Then, you roll him over so his on his stomach." I order. Rolling Four over on his stomach and Ella does the same.

"Then you bend the arm. And pull it this way." I show her. Sam instantly yelps and Ella lets go quickly. I roll off Four and get up.

"Or, you can stab him/ her in the back." I suggest. "Which ever works best for you."

"Thanks." Four says to me.

"Wha? What for?" I ask racing after him.

"For not breaking my arm." He says.

"Well, your Loric, why would I break you arm?" I ask.

"Well, you actually fractured Nine's." he says and points over to Marina healing Nine.

"Well, if I get called a b!tch, then thats what happens." I say pointedly.

Four steams in anger.

"He, called you that?" Four asks.

"Leave it Four." Eight warns.

Marina looks at Eight dreamily.

I shake my head.

Even I have my eye on someone else, although I do hate to admit it.

"Ah, Six, can ah, you come with me to the training room?" Four asks.

"Sure... Why?" She asks.

"Cuz I wanna practice some defense on the move you showed Ella." He rushes.

I nod and we walk over to the training room.

"Ok, ready?" I ask as we meet side on.

I lunge towards him and tackle him to the ground. As I attempt to turn him over he flicks his legs up making me topple onto the floor and him on top of me on all fours.

I blush slightly because of how close we are. He leans towards me our faces slowly moving towards each other. I don't know what to think so I knee him where it hurts making him roll over and I get up.

I instantly blush, knowing that I should have taken the moment and kissed him. I'm an idiot.

He gets up.

"Sorry." I mutter. He waves away my apology, awkwardly.

"I shouldn't have, ah, hesitated." He says. We walk out of the training room.

Xxx

"You did what?" Marina says suprised.

"Kneed him in the..." I start.

"But you were, and that was the only..." Ella says, trying to find words but just sighs and puts her head in her hands.

"So close." I mutter.

"You know what? He probably now thinks that you don't like him and is going to give up on you and decides to go get any one of the other 'chicks' that surround this place. You completely messed this up for yourself. " marina says.

I look at her. "Gee, thanks for making me feel so much better." I say sarcastically.

"You need to, some how, get another opportunity for it." Ella confirms.

"No, no really?" I snap sarcastically. "Sorry." I mutter.

Five:

"What other Legacies do you have?" He asks.

"Mind reading.

Teleporting, long distances only.

Telekinesis.

Hovering.

I can turn completely metal."

I start.

"So your like Iron man?" He asks.

I nod putting my head in my hands.

"Sure, why not.

I also can change the color of, anything with out dye or bleach and stuff." I say.

"What? Oh my lore, can you change the color of my shorts to black?" He asks. I hold his shorts and slowly, the color gets darker, and darker.

"That is so cool!" He says.

"So are you going to betray me to the Mogs?" I ask.

"No." He says flatly.

"Remeber, I can read minds." I warn.

"No." He says again.

I scroll through his memory's searching for the answer. Sort of like when your looking through pictures on google. But instead, little video clips show up. Then I 'click' on them and the full video shows.

Or, I can choose a different path and look through what he's thinking.

"Why won't she believe that I won't betray her?" He asks. Himself.

"Cause your a Mog you idiot." He says again.

"God dam it she's pretty."

"Shut up."

I scroll outwards. Wanting to hear more about what he thinks of me but I resist the urge.

I scroll past a video clip of what seams to be him and a friend. I click on it.

But before I get watch he pushes me out.

"Sorry, I'm just trying to forget that one.." He mutters.

"Now, I think we had better stay here until the others come and find us." I suggest.

"Sure."

I search through the internet, trying to find any Loric feed.

'Buy one get one free burgers.'

'75% off all shorts.'

I stare at one artical.

'More Terrorists'

I scroll through the artical.

'John Smith, the Terrorist, Sam Goode and other people have been spotted on the out skirts of England and have suddenly disappeared. Is John kidnapping those other people? Or are they more? Is there more to come?'

I remember reading about this John Smith while I was in America.

This are the Loric. But there are... 11 of them? A couple are probably companions.

"They just left England!" I call out to Adam.


	3. Chapter 3 - first couple

**This is chapter 3 just let you all know. PLEASE REVIEW! Lately I've only been getting reviews from 3 people and I hope you three people know who you are! Please enjoy and sorry for lecturing.**

**Eight:**

"Dude, I don't normally give advice to people but you gotta stop starring at Marina. She's gonna start thinking you're a weirdo," Nine says as he walks past.

I stand up quickly and try to act casual.

"I'm not starring." I lie.

"Mmm, sure." Nine says sarcastically. "Now, go show me 'cool' as you walk past her, try to make her blush, and laugh."

"Really? Why?" I ask, not wanting to make a fool of myself, because I know I will

"I wanna see how you do it before I correct you."

"Right, so your going to give me flirting lesson." I say blushing.

"Pretty much. Now go." He orders.

"No, no way."

"but…"

"Here if I do it this once, does that mean you won't bug me AND we won't do any other lessons?" I ask

He hesitates. "Ok. Fine."

I walk up to Marina, attempting to be relaxed.

"Hey, How you doin?" I ask and bring one of my legs up to the chair and swing one of my arms so my elbow is on my leg that is on the chair and my fist is on my chin.

"Ah nothing much." She says awkwardly. I can tell that she's about to blush but not yet, one more, on more word.

"You know you look great with your hair up like that?" I say, complementing her.

_YES SHE BLUSHED!_

He face was bright red.

"Why are you so… weird?" She asks.

"Nines making me do this, but he can't hear what we're saying, can you please laugh?" I plead quietly.

"Why are you doing this?" She asks, confused.

_Damn it, I'm gonna have to tell her that I like her… but maybe not…_

"ah, I think he thinks that I like you." I say.

She looks at me, her expression blank.

"But not like I do or anything." I quickly add.

**Marina:**

My heart shatters.

"oh, ok, yeah, sure." I say. Trying to not look sad, but more trying to look sceptical.

I laugh on his command, stroking his hair.

"You're so funny." I say laughing again.

It felt wrong flirting with him as an act.

He walked away and leaves with Nine patting him on the back.

I run out of the room and fall onto my bed and scream into my pillow, throwing my arms around. Throwing things hard against the wall screaming in anger as I did. Then collapsed on the floor crying.

Six barges into my room.

"What the hell? I thought a Mog was in here." She yells then see's me on the floor crying. I'm gonna go get Ella." She says and runs out.

About 4 minutes later. Ella, and Six are all sitting in my room.

"Leave me alone!" I yell and throw a pillow towards all of them.

"What happened?" Ella asks.

"Eight, Eight says he doesn't like me! He said so." I say, I probably look like one of those horror movie with makeup dribbling down my face.

"Ohh." Ella says looking downwards. "I know how that feels." Then, she quickly sees Me look at her

"I mean, I don't know what that feels, cause I am WAY too young for boys. Boy cuties gross!" She lies, looking across to me at the corner of her eye, checking if I believe her.

"Are you sure that he's not just saying that to mot make a fool out of himself?" Six interrupts.

"I'm pretty sure he was dead serious." I add.

"Don't worry, Marina. He'll come to like you, I mean who wouldn't?" Ella continues.

"Well, apparently Eight." I mutter but stand up. "I just realized how stupid I sound. I'm a Loric, not some teenage girl. I'm strong." I announce. Happy that the girls didn't laugh at how stupid I sound.

I rub away my old, dripped make up and apply a new lot, I don't wear too much make up, I try to make it look normal, well, as normal as I can get it to look.

I then look at the girls.

"You look as though you've never cried." Ella says happily.

I thank her and walk back out to the kitchen and continue to read my book.

**Four:**

"Hey you think Six likes me?" I ask as Eight comes in.

"Man, I don't give a crap." Eight snaps.

"Hey what's gotten into you?" I ask.

"I told Marina I don't like her, now she's acting as though I don't exist."

"OH, bad idea."

"Four." Six yells. I straighten up.

"Yeah what?" I ask.

"Where's Five?"

"Ah well, she just moved to… India." I say after I span around to check on the map.

"Nine, sorry to break your heart, but e have to leave like now." She orders.

"But…. But…."

"Do you want to find Five?"

"Well, if Fives a girl, then sure, if it's a guy…"

"Shut up and pack." I join in, sticking up for Six, trying to get some recognition.

"I can deal with stuff myself you know."

"Yeah, I know. I'm just helping, so you don't have to deal with stuff all the time."

"Thanks, but I don't need it." And she leaves as her still-blonde-hair flicks around behind her back. I look her up and down.

"She has you, seriously, if she told you to jump off a cliff, you'd do it." Nine says as he packs.

"Shut up. Ok?" We need to find Five. That's what I'm focusing on."

"You sure it ain't Six?" Nine asks and then turns around so that I can see his back. He then wraps his arms around his bdy so I can see his hands on his back then starts rubbing them up and down.

"Oooh! Six, kiss me!" He says in a horrible imitation of Six and I making out. Marina walks in on Nine doing that and then gives Nine a weird look.

"I didn't know that you liked Six." she says quizzically.

"no, I don't." Nine snaps as he straightens up.

"SIX!" Marina shouts. "NINE LIKES YOU!"

Nine scowls. Six runs into the kitchen.

"Ew, gross." She mutters.

"Well, he was pretending to make out with you." Marina adds.

"Really your THAT desperate?" Six asks.

"No! I was pretending to be Four!" Nine say hotly.

Six looks at me expecting some kind of answer. I hold back every temptation to kiss her.

_Why don't you just go for it now?_

_Because what happens if she doesn't like you?_

I shrug. "His gone a little loopy."

"I have not! Four! Come on, help me out here!" Nine protests.

"Yeah, maybe not, now I'm going down stairs for one last practice." I say and I'm glad when I leave the room.

I set up the closest punching bag and I start punching it. Each punch pretending it's a Mog, or Nine or pretending that it's the barrier between Six and I getting together. I take about 5 punches and already the bag is starting to spill out its insides.

"Wanna to one on one?" Six asks me.

_Where did she come from?_

I gulp then nod.

She lunges towards me but I duck. Soon enough she's on her feet, pinning me down.

"Your good." I whisper.

"Thanks." She says back.

She then leans forward and kisses me.

"I… I love you Six." I whisper.

She stares at me, she's in a crawling position on top of me. Pinning me down.

"No, don't…" She starts.

"I really do, I love you." I whisper again.

She then plunges her head onto mine, kissing me.

She lets her position go and just lies on top of me.

"I think I love you too."


	4. Chapter 4 - MOGS!

Five:

"Just, kick it." I moan.

He kicks the punching bag and it moves, slightly. He kicks it again, attempting to put more force into the kick, there is an improvement, but a slight one.

"Look. Do this." I say and back away from the punching bag. I run up towards it at full speed and kick it as hard as I can. I then use the kick to push myself of the punching bag and I land on the floor while using the impact to spin me around into a tumble turn and stand up. He stares at me in amazement.

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?" He demands.

I shrug. He runs backwards, in an attempt to copy me. He sprints, full speed towards the punching bag,

_Maybe not enough speed_

He leaps of the ground and kicks the punching bag, he makes the kick but doesn't make it hard enough to jump off. He fly's past the punching bag and falls on the floor, making it into some sort of a 'side-ways' tumble turn and dizzily stands up. Adam looks at me, obviously wanting know how he went.

"Better than most people, a tad sloppy on technic though." I nod in approval.

"Better than nothing!" He grins and gallops over to the start and starts again. _Why, why is a Mog helping me? Helping us? The rivalry between the Mogs and Loric, is so strong, why did he change his mind? _I strolled over to the Legacy training station and March up to a dummy. And aim my hands towards it's head.

"Activate." I order. They fake eyes light up.

"Activated." The dummy responds. The dummy swings it's arms towards me, I miss by about a centimetre and return it by a kick in the head. The head swings backwards but straightens up and kicks me surprisingly back. I fly backwards but get up. Y_es, I have this on hard level. _I kick it in the stomach but it doesn't respond.

"Wow! How is that moving?" Adam asks. I'm surprised and take my eyes off the dummy and turn to face him.

"Don't sneak…" I start but get a hard kick in the back and I glide towards Adam. I tumble on top of him but I get up rapidly.

_He's like 4 years younger than me._

"DEACTIVATE!" I yell. The dummies eyes stop glowing and it returns to it's usual spot.

"Sorry." Adam mutters.

"Don't worry about it." I say and wave him away.

The dummies are my Cepan's creation, dummies that react to voice, it has about 6 Loric stones in each one, somehow it powers the dummy, it can move around and, well if I want to it has… telekinesis. It's only on my command, so no one could use it against me, once again, my Cepan's design, Zoe's design.

"_Oh stop moaning!" _I hear Zoe's voice say.

"Yeah well, whatever! Ok!" I say, annoyed. Adam looks at me weirdly.

"_Tell him, He knows what it's like." _

"How does he know what it's like? To have someone dead, yet still you can talk to that person." I snap.

"I do, I do know what it's like. It…. It happened with me and One, that's why I'm fighting with you, because of One." I stare at him in shock. "But I could see One, she gave me her only Legacy. Then, after that, she disappeared, gone."

"_Aw! Looks like a bit of Romance! Like some sort of Romeo and Juliet film!"_

"Right, sure."

"Can I try one of those…dummies?" Adam asks. I nod and direct him over to a dummy.

"Level?" The dummy asks.

"Easy. Activate." I order. The eyes start to glow. I step backwards and Adam takes the lead. He kicks the dummy in the stomach but misses and the dummy hits it in the head.

"_Hey, I have an idea. Don't say anything though. Ok, so you know that memory? With his 'friend' watch that." _Zoe whispred.

I search through Adam's memories to find the one with him and his friend. It's faded, slowly being forgotten, if I click on it, he'll remember. I click on it and it plays.

"_Look, just do my homework! Please!" Adam's friend moans. _

"_Yeah, sure, Ivan." Adam says quickly._

One memory flashes into another, _I'm in a forest like place. I see, what must be 3 running away from the house. Heaps of Mogs pile in fighting the Cepan. Adam is by the ledge, with… Ivan! Holding up over the top of the cliff, choking him._

"_We can fight with them!" Adam protests._

"_Traitor!" Ivan yells and lets Adam fall off the cliff._

I flash out, hopefully Adam didn't notice. Adam is still kicking the robot, but it's still beating him.

"Pretend it's Ivan." I breathe into his ear. He doesn't turn around to face me, he just walks away from the robot.

"Deactivate." I demand and then race after him.

"You looked?" He asks. I nod guiltily. _Really helped. _I think to Zoe. _I thought it would work, ok! _She argues.

"Please, can you use a little respect with that Legacy?" He asks still looking down. I feel another stab of guilt surging through me.

"I thought it would, I dunno, help you to fight… harder…" I say looking around as though it would help me get ideas. He obviously feels betrayed. "I'm sorry, I didn't think it would offend you. I guess I was thoughtless." _God dam it I'm horrible at apologies. _We remain awkwardly silent for a while, I look around the room awkwardly, trying to think up of a good conversation starter, like 'do you like the whether today?' or 'what do you want for lunch?' anything, anything other than this deafening silence.

**A/N: Your all probably thinking deafening silence? What the hell is this person talking about? Well it's sort of like an uncomfortable silence. Continue to read.**

"Want a snack?" Adam asks, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"I would love one." I say gratefully, not only for the snack, I actually don't give a crap about the snack.

Ella:

"So we're leaving?" I ask Marina. She nods impatiently trying to pack all of her belongings into a tiny suitcase, then she reaches for the vase, already the suitcase can't close, let alone a VASE being in there. She then shakes her head, obviously trying to figure out what to take out.

"You gonna get anything?" She asks distractedly with her eyes still focused on the suitcase.

"Do I have to?" I moan, shrinking down the age of seven, instead of thirteen, and sitting down on her bed. Bernie Kosar runs up and jumps on my stomach pushing me into a laying-down position licking my face. I giggle madly.

"Can you bring two pairs of shorts and 3 t-shirts?" Marina asks. Some how, She's managed to fit the vase into the suitcase. I jump of the bed staying in the age of seven. I pack my bags and on the way out I run into Nine. He towers over me and I'm still trying to get used to how tall he is, and that I shouldn't be scared. I shrink down a little. He laughs and then bends down on one knee to come face to face with me.

"Hey, I told you not to be scared." He says. I nod and pick up my suitcase while returning to the age of 13.

"Me scared?" I huff. "Never in a million years." I say and then stalk off. I hear Nine laughing then saying something like 'she's so cute.'

I keep stalking towards the door and I drop my minimal luggage on the mat.

"Wow, calm down princess." Eight states as he walks past me. I walk up to him ad wrap my arms around his waist, about as high as I can get, lately, Eight is the only boy (Apart from Sam) Who I'm not scared of. He strokes my hair.

"Why so scared?" He asks awkwardly.

"I'm not, I just wanted a hug." I correct and then straighten up. "Now come on! Let's get a wriggle on! I mean, do you want the Mogs to catch us?" I say and open the door while picking up my luggage. I then stalk outside, secretly glad I didn't trip, that would have been embarrassing. I bump into something, I look up slowly, to see…

"MOG!" I scream in complete terror. The Mog looks down at me, grinning with its sharp teeth, defiantly vat-born.

"ELLA!" Eight yells as he teleports next to me pulling me out of the way. I fall to the cement grazing my elbows. Not that it matters. I sprint back into the house while Eight is battling the Mog. I look back briefly to see about a dozen more Mogs walking towards Eight.

"MOG!S" I scream again. "MOGS!" Nine races past me.

"Where?" He yells urgently. I point towards the front door, he nods and sprints to the door.

"MOGS! HELP!" I scream again. In a blur, everyone races past me. I look to the kitchen and snatch a knife up, one of the ones Marina told me not to use, oh yeah, who's so cute now? I walk towards the door, trying to be as quite as I can. I double check my grip on the knife. I grab at the handle and wrench it open, to see a complete battle. Marina is already healing Sam. I race out into the battle with Marina calling out my name to stop. No, I will kill these Mogs. They killed Crayton, they killed Papa. I whip the knife over my head and stab a Mog in the stomach as it exploded into ash, revenge is sweet. I pull the knife up again, somehow, it seems lighter, and bring it down on another Mog that deflects it. I go again to stab it but the Mog deflects it again. I back away slightly but the Mog continues to move towards me. When it least suspects it I bring the knife down but the Mog deflects it again. This one isn't vat-born, but he is still very pale. I trip over a rock and fall to the ground. The Mog looms over me with a knife held high. It's teeth are yellow and brown. _He really needs to clean he's teeth. _I look up, no, I won't scream, I won't give him that joy, I'll be strong, just as Papa taught me. The Mog brings the knife down but explodes into ash. I look up to see my savour, Nine.

"You shouldn't be fighting." He yells over the noise.

"Why? Why shouldn't I be fighting?" I yell and continue to run around with my knife. I kill about 3 dozen Mogs before I hear Marina scream. I race towards where I last saw her. A Mog is standing over her with a Cannon held at her head.

"ONE MOVE AND I SHOOT!" The Mog screams. "And any telekinesis, I get the others to shoot, he says as he indicates to all the other Mogs that have their Cannons held out. I feel a cold metal cannon touch the back off my head. I freeze instantly.

"See, I told you, we capture one, e capture all." The lead Mog says. Laughter arises from the Mogadorian crowd. "Love destroys Loric. Love destroys." He spits at Nine's feet.

The lead Mog takes a hold of Marina's hair lifting her up by it.

"An ensample of disgrace, no wonder we defeated you all so easily, so quickly." He spits.

"Quickly? I don't call 14 years quick." Nine says confidently.

Six:

The Mogs take us into a large van, we get chucked into the back of the van with about four Mogs following. I turn my head over to Four. We haven't talked much since our kiss, holy crap it was perfect, I'm not even sure if were a couple or anything. Four reaches as far as he can go with his hand cuffs on and touches my hand reassuringly. I look deep into his eyes, they seem to say 'nothing will happen to you, nothing will happen to us.' I close my eyes and take a deep breathe, then let it out. It'll be fine, it has to be fine.

"Oi! Yeah you, the ugly one, can I get a glass of water? I'm super thirsty." Nine yells as he kicks towards a group of Mogs. "Wait, sorry, I just remembered, your all ugly. Sorry."

One of the Mogs spit at him.

"What is up with Mogs spitting at me? I mean honestly?" I try to hold down a laugh and I can tell Four is to.

"John?" Sam whispers. Four looks towards him. "Do you know what to do?" Four shakes he's head solemnly. Suddenly Ella is grabbed by her arm by a women-mog, but easily mistaken for a boy.

"Let go of her!" Marina screams as she fights against her chains.

"Where is number 5?" She hisses with specks if spit showering onto the floor. Ella squirms but the women's grip gets tighter. I can tell Ella's arm is starting to loose blood circulation. I also fight against my chains, trying to get out of them to help Ella. Ella' face is horrified, also trying to get out of the Mogs grip.

"WHERE IS NUMBER 5?" She screams into Ella's ears. She whimpers at the volume. Her eyes are wide open and her lip is quivering.

"I don't know!" She whispers, still trembling. I try to use my telekinesis to pick up a Mog cannon, but fail, they took away our legacies. The Mog whispers something into Ella's ears, her eyes widen even more, if possible, with way to much white showing.

"NO!" She screams. "No!" She whispers. One of the other Mogs chucks the Women Mog a cannon. The Mog holds the gun up at her head.

"Tell me where number 5 is, or she dies." She hisses. Marina struggles in her chains. _Come on six! Think! _  
"She's in Hawaii!" I scream, trying to sound as desperate as I can. The Mog chucks Ella to the floor like a rag, Ella skids across the floor as slams into a wall, she lets out one sob before she stops moving. The women Mog pulls me up of the chains then pulls me up by my hair.

"Where is 5?" The Mog asks.

"Hawaii." I whisper, still trying to sound desperate.

"How do you know this?" She spits again, this time on my face, holding the gun up to my heart.

"Map, special map." I murmur.

"Where is the map?"

"Somewhere, you'll never find it!" I scream and kick the Mog in the legs. The Mog staggers back and fires but she falls so the it hits the roof. The other Mogs start to fire at me. Nine rips out of his bonds. Yes, our legacies are back. I use my telekinesis to rip one Mog away from Sam. That's when I hear a gun shot, then a scream, I fall to the ground. Four screams my name. _That scream was me. _Blackness swallows me up.

Xxx

I open my eyes sleepily and look around. _Did the Mogs capture us? _

**So that is… chapter… ahh,, I think it's chapter 4… anyway… I hope you all enjoyed! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5 - You don't wanna do that

Eight:

Six groans as she tries to get up. She's not particularly well yet. I usher her down, she currently has to heal the human way because Marina isn't here and we left our chests with the others. I managed to fix her up as much as I could, which is pretty much wrapping the wound up in a bandage. The people here are really nice, yes, they were the ones that gave me the bandage. I don't know how the others are going to get here, but I'm holding on what little evidence I have, that Marina is safe.

_Eight? Can you hear me_? I hear Ella ask.

_Yeah, when are you guys coming? How are you coming_? I think urgently.

I have some bad news. She says, obviously not knowing the answer to my question so ignoring it. I can tell she's about to cry, even threw telepathy.

_What_? I ask, more urgently.

_Your chest… it's gone._

_Ella, are you still there?_

_Yeah._

_Where are you?_

xxx

I teleport over to Egypt, my teleportation skills having been getting better and better, I've been able to teleport between different countries, different continents no, not worlds…. YET. I teleported right next to Ella, making her squeak.

"Chest?" I ask Five. She presses her hand over HER chest and opens it. Then I grab the healing stone.

"WAIT!" Four yells. I look over my shoulder to face him. "I'm… I'm coming with you…"

I nod and take his hand, while disappearing into nothingness. It takes about a millisecond longer with one person extra… but, I mean, it's only a millisecond. I collapse to the floor once at South Africa. While Four swipes the healing stone from my grip and races to Six.

"Are… are you ok?" He asks Six. She's barely conscious. She murmurs he's name. "This is going to hurt, ok? But it will make you better, ok?" She nods sleepily. And Four comes down with the healing stone. She moans in pain and she waves her hands desperately trying to get the stone off her. After about 5 minutes of what must be torcher, Four takes the healing stone off of her. Her breathing returns to normal and she gets up, testing her leg.

"Should be fine." She says shaking her head. "Now, lets go to the…" She starts but Four pulls her in for a passionate kiss. I look away from the couple, clearing my throat, trying to show them that I'm still here. They pull apart.

"Ready?" I ask awkwardly. The both nod and I hold onto both hands, Teleporting back to the others.

"Found a spot to stay!" Nine says gleefully.

xxx

Nine:

We roam west California aimlessly. Trying to get a tiny glimpse of where Five could be, of course… nothing.

"This is useless." Sam moans. _NO no really? _Bernie Kosar asks sarcastically. What the hell? I never knew Bernie Kosar was capable of sarcasm. I start to head back towards the car, with dust kicking up in my shoes.

"Come on! I'm hungry! Let's go grab a bite to eat." I say, Eight teleports to the car. And hopes in the drivers seat. After everyone piles in I sweep my eyes across the landscape… nothing… wait, wait, MOG! With someone else. I jump out of the car, racing towards the Mog with my arms up ready. I pull the Mog up with my telekinesis. It gasps at the surprise. The girl, that was with the Mog, places her hand on my chest, pushing me backwards.

"Oooh, may not wanna do that Number Nine." She warns, I drop the Mog.

"Why not?" I ask, still walking backwards. God she's hot. "How do you know I'm…."

"I'm number 5, and this Mog here, he's a good guy." She says flicking her blonde hair.

"Number 5?" I ask with my mouth open, Loric and hot? My day just can't get any better. "Well then, welcome to the gang." I say, trying to keep my cool. I death stare the Mog.

"I'm Adam." He says nervously scratching his head. I nod, slowly, cautiously.

_Why should I trust my arch enemy._

"Ah, because I already tod you he's a good guy, won't you take my word for it?" Five asks. My eyes widen. _How did she know I thought that?_

"Cause I have mind reading." She states. My eyes widen, that means that she knows everything that I was thinking about.

NICE AND SHORT! I've decided to forget about Fall of Five, EIGHT WILL STILL BE IN MY STORY!


	6. Chapter 6 - Time travel

**OK! So I have decided not to continue the story from the new book, I'm forgetting that it exsist, because, a certain someone in that book dies, so I'm not continuing from that book, and yes, Five is still a girl.**

**Eight:**

Once at the house we are renting, we figured out that there are two MAJOR bedrooms. So of course, we split it up into girls room, and boys room. Eight knock onto the door of the girls room. I hear a slight giggle then some footsteps walking slowly towards the door. The door creaks open to revile Five.

"Yes?" She asks.

"Ahh… can I talk to Marina?" I ask stretching my collar…. God dam it girls are scary…. Especially ones with Legacies. Five giggles then ushers Marina to the door. _Looks like Five and the girls have gotten on well._

"oh, by the way… You break her heart? I break you." She adds. I nod vigorously. Just as Five shuts the door leaving Marina and I out in the corridor.

"Don't worry about her, she's hyperactive." Marina says as she walks over to the kitchen. I follow. "So what do you want to see me for?" She asks, shaking her beautiful hair that practically glows in the moon light. I melt completely.

"Just wanted talk." I say, glad that my voice didn't crack. She looks at me, confused, tilting her head slightly so her hair waves. She then bites her lip, thinking about something, something that I don't know about. "Ahhh… Marina? Wannagooutoamoviethisfriday?" I ask, stumbling over my words, some part of me hoping that she didn't hear me. She blushes and looks down.

"A.. as friends?" She asks. My heart sinks, a little, well, a lot.

"Yea, sure." I croak, god dam it, NOW I croak, brilliant. She smiles her brilliant smile.

"Ok." She says, once again showing her beautiful smile making the room light up. I shiver slightly, hoping that she didn't notice. I'm stuffing everything up, I practiced this, I would say it, and she would melt in my arms, whilst kissing me, then well…. You know what happens then…. But no, instead we just secure the fact that were JUST friends. I wish that I could start over again, make it all right. With that a flash of white hits me and Marina spins of into a blur. I scream her name while it happens, but nothing occurs. I fall back onto…. Well onto my bed. _NO WAY! _I just time travelled. Turns out, teleportation has another thing to it. I sneak out of bed and creep to the girl's room. I knock onto the door. The same thing happened. Five opened the door… we talk then she ushers Marina to the door. I walk to the kitchen with her.

"Marina." I say slowly. "Wanna go out Friday?" I ask, trying to keep my voice serious. She looks around confused.

"ah, sure, as friends?" She asks. _OK eight don't stuff this up. _As usual I freeze.

"Do you want it to be ass friends? Just friends?" I ask, again. She bites her lip.

"As friends." She says. I take a deep breathe of air, then let it out. _This isn't what I planned. Not even close._

I manage to fake a smile. "Sure." I walk off again. _I'll try again. _I think back to when I was in bed, as hard as I did before, nothing happens, that's just grate. I slump back onto my bed, stuffing my head into my pillow.

"She said no huh?" I hear the Mog ask. I spin around to face him.

"What?" I ask, I don't really trust the dude. "How did you…" I start.

"I could hear, I got all of Ones Legacies, one of them was super hearing, and I can't really control it, so I hear random things at random times." He admits. I shrug, not wanting to talk about it. I stuff my head back into my pillow, and slowly fall to sleep.

Xxx (Friday lunch)

Yes, unfortunately, were at school, that's right, horrible, lagging, annoying school. Nine and I are the only ones that have only been home schooled, and today, is HORRIBLE. The boys at school are such d*** heads, it drives me crazy how annoying they are. Of course, Nine has exploded a couple of times, whilst also trying to impress Five how cool he was for beating up those idiots, of course, as all girls do, she rolls her eyes and continues with her school work or home work. Marina is amazing at all of her subjects, as of course she would be. Adam is amazing, which is driving me crazy, because Marina and Adam had to move up together, getting advanced tutoring, whilst I have to stay down in average, drowning in jealousy.

"Excuse me Daniel, but your going to have to concentrate, unless you want to do extra work with me." The old, strict teacher says, eyeing me suspiciously. I glance around the room then remember that my name is Daniel.

"Oh, I'll concentrate." I murmur, the dick head boys, and the bitchy girls start laughing whilst I blush. Nine spins around to face me and smirks, typical Nine.

Xxx

Marina and I get into the car, she looks beautiful in her cute cream coloured blouse and tiny black skirt with long boots, while I just stick to a good pair of jeans and a good t-shirt with a jacket. I look over to her.

"What… what movie?" I stammer.

"Ah… maybe… mm.." She says looking at the movie brochure I found. She points to a certain movie. I nod, trying to be casual. Lately, my time travel hasn't been working.

"It's supposed to be really good." I say starting the car. The window is right down so instantly her hair is waved around, perfectly. She attempts to comb her hair back to the way it was before, not that it worked, so eventually she gave up.

"Yeah, I've really wanted to see it for a while." She shrugs.  
Once at the cinema we sit down with our chocolate covered popcorn and soft drink. She takes one delicately and pops it in her mouth. She moans in delight at the taste.

"It's so good!" She exclaims. I take one and eat it, also licking up the chocolate and then hitting the popcorn. I nod, laughing. The movie is adventure mixed with romance mixed with Horror.

_"Hello little ones, I have a special surprise for you!" The with cackles._

_"Don't do it Crystal!" Alex yells. Zoe shrugs and walks into the house with Alex running after her. _

We all jump at the horror surprise.

_"Alex don't leave me!" Crystal yells. "Please." _

_Slowly Alexs eyes begin to close._

_"NOOOOO!" She screams. "This is all my fault!"_

_"If you want him back, all you gotta to do is this." The with says pointing towards a torcher chamber. "Survive this." _

Marina covers her eyes. A tortured scream rings about in the audience. That's when I realize, the scream wasn't from the movie. My eyes widen in fear. _There here, the Mogs are here._

"Run!" I whisper to Marina. Her eyes widen in fear, knowing what is about to happen. I duck down with her following so that no one could see us. I crawl along the seats towards the door, its only about 5 metres away. _Teleportation! _I think.

"Hold my hand." I whisper. Her breath is quick, terrified. Her grips onto my hand tightly. I squeeze her hand tightly, reassuring her that it will be ok, not that I'm sure of it. "If my teleportation doesn't take you as far as it takes me, I'll come back for you, I promise." I whisper. She bites her lip and I teleport before she can say anything. I arrive about 50 metres away from the cinema, it's currently up in flames, this is when adrenaline kicks in. I reach into my jacket to revile a knife.

"Hey! I come prepared!" I protest. She presses a button on the back of her boot, it opens up reviling a collection of knives.

"So do I." She whispers. God dam it she's perfect. I grin.

"Lets go." I whisper back.

_Eight? _Ella asks with her telepathy.

_Ella, there here, at the movies._

_Ok, will be there in a tick, hold them._

"There coming." I tell Marina.

"Now lets go kick some butt."

**ONCE AGAIN NICE AND SHORT! I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED! **


	7. The end

**I'm finishing this story now, I'm so sorry but Fall of Five messed up my whole story. I hope you all enjoyed this story. And for all my not-many fans, thank you. **


End file.
